


Amateur Hocus Pocus

by Spn_AngelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Anger, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dead Gabriel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fighting, Heartbroken Sam, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sacrifice, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/Spn_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve lost Bobby...,” He shut his eyes tight. “I’ve lost D-Dean,” He cried, eyes red, tears streaking his cheeks. “An- And- I’ve lost G-Gabriel,” A cry shuddered through Sam, his voice hoarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Super short & first Sabriel fic, just trying out writing on Archive of Our Own.

“Sam-” “No, Gabriel!” Sam spat as his hands searched for something to throw at the archangel. “Sam, pleas-” “No, Gabe! Get the fuck out!” He quickly rose his arms and pushed the angel away from him. “Sa-” “Now!” Sam cried out as he tripped onto the couch. Gabriel backed away from him, his eyes frantically running over Sam’s pained look before snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air. Gabe felt a pit in his stomach growing as he sat in an empty bar in a nameless city. “Sir?” Gabriel looked up at the bartender who gave him a pitiful look, her hair fell past her shoulders in brown curls. She wore a black t-shirt with her white name tag clipped below her collarbone. “Whiskey,” Gabriel groaned, scanning the bar weakly. 

The second the angel disappeared a choking sob rose in Sam’s throat before the tears trickled down his cheeks. His nails dug into the fabric on the couch as sobs racked through his body. “I’ve lost Bobby...,” He shut his eyes tight. “I’ve lost D-Dean,” He cried, eyes red, tears streaking his cheeks. “An- And- I’ve lost G-Gabriel,” A cry shuddered through Sam, his voice hoarse. “I-I’ve lost all of t-them,” “G-Gabriel, p-please come back” Sam opened his eyes, tears blurring his vision. “Please” He begged. Sam felt a cold hand gently grip his shoulder before he looked back. “G-Gabriel” Sam cried. “I-I’m sorry” Sam stuttered as he gripped the fabric of Gabe’s shirt. He rested his face into Gabriel’s side as tears soaked his shirt. “I love you,” Gabriel leaned down and whispered in Sam’s ear. “We’ll get Dean back. I’ll make sure you see your brother again,” Gabriel soothed. “I promise” Gabriel had tears in the corners of his own eyes. “I love you too,” Sam cried into Gabe’s shirt.  
...  
“No, Please, Gabriel!” Sam tried to run after Gabriel, but his brother held him back. “Gabriel!” Sam screamed, his voice raw. “We’ve gotta go, Sammy,” Dean begged, pulling the younger Winchester away. “No, we can’t let him do this,” Sam yanked himself free from Dean’s grasp. “Don’t-” Sammy was gone before Dean could finish. 

Sam stumbled after Gabriel, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lucifer and two identical versions of Gabe. Castiel and Gabriel had worked together to raise Dean from hell for the second time, but Lucifer wanted to keep Dean in hell to torment Sam, he had finally caught up to them. Lucifer was after Gabriel and Castiel because Sam needed his brother back, it was all his fault. “Brother, don’t make me do this,” “No one makes us do anything,” Gabriel slowly approached the other angel. “I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.” Gabe’s eyes darted back to Lucifer before the fallen angel turned to face the real Gabriel and plunged the blade into his chest. “Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother,” “Gabriel!” A blood curdling scream escaped Sam’s lips as he tried to reach Gabe, but a hand jerked him back before the bright light scorched his eyes.

“No, Gabriel! No, No, N-” Sam cried out, shock making his body shudder. His hands grasping out at Castiel’s trench coat. “Cas” Sam croaked, “t-take me back.” “I can’t do that Sam.” Sam pushed back from the angel in the tan trench coat and stumbled back. Tears blurred his vision as he ran from his brother and his brother’s angel. “Gabriel, don’t leave me, please!” Sam begged as tears fell down his cheeks. “P-please, this isn’t what I wanted, I- I need you” A sob racked Sam’s heart broken body. “Come back to me. I- I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work on Archive of Our Own & I wanted to do a Sabriel fic. I'm not sure how good this turned out, or if it makes sense but I hope that it does and that you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you guys think. I'm considering writing a longer story based on this.


End file.
